Pippin memory modules
Memory expansion modules for Pippin were manufactured by Bandai Digital Entertainment. Bandai's Pippin Atmark and @WORLD consoles shipped with 6MB of built-in RAM, while the Katz Media Player 2000 shipped with at least 8MB. This memory was shared by the on-board video (which used 1MB as VRAM) and the Macintosh operating system (which itself took up about 2MB), leaving the remainder to be used by the application.Useful Notes / Pippin, TV Tropes. Accessed 2017-04-20. Support for displaying Japanese and Kanji characters consumed about another 1MB of memory, 1.5MB if Japanese text input is required.Pippin Developer Newsletter No. 3-1 (Japanese), Atmark Channel. 1995-10-25. Archived 1998-05-08. Some Pippin titles required a memory upgrade to launch or enable additional features.Adding Memory to the Pippin (French) by Pierre Dandumont, Journal du Lapin. 2016-07-30. Design Sometimes referred to as "retention cards", the modules use a 68-pin Hirose FX-type mezzanine connector to add 2, 4, 8 or 16MB of RAM, mounted on a small board that was manufactured by ADTEC Corporation (アドテック) and housed in a plastic case.試作RAM分解 (Japanese: Disassembly of prototype RAM) by MISUTHiKU (みすてぃく), PIPPINであそぼ～. 2001-08-11. Archived 2015-06-21. As high-capacity modules were very rare, hobbyists have been known to produce handcrafted units.Memory addition to Pippin (Japanese) by chemy cano, Pipp!n@Archive. Archived 2007-02-03. Release Because some software updates, such as Internet Kit v.2.0, required a memory upgrade, Bandai Digital Entertainment announced that the complete price (including installation fee) for a 2MB memory module would be discounted from JP¥ 15,000 to 9,800 from September 25 to December 10, 1996.バンダイがピピンのバージョンアップサービス (Japanese), PC Week / Japan. 1996-09-25. Archived 1999-02-23. The upgrade service began at the end of November 1996 and the complete installation price for a 8MB memory module was also discounted, from JP¥ 27,000 to 19,800.Developer News Letter No.8 (Japanese), Pippin ATMARK Developer Support Center. 1996-12-15. Memory cards could also be purchased directly in Japan by users who did not want to send in their consoles for the installation service.Operation 1: Memory Card Expansion (Japanese) by MAISON PiPPiN, GeoCities. Archived 2000-01-22. In Europe, Katz Media sold a 16MB memory module with their SurfEZ! web browser for US$ 149.Combien coûtait une Pippin de développement chez Katz Media ? (French) by Pierre Dandumont, Le Journal du Lapin. 2019-08-04. Versions * Price does not include installation. ** Rare specimens show makeshift labeling.Pippin: 16mb Memory by Mark Johnson, Flickr. 2003-05-09. Gallery Pippin memory module prototype.jpg|Pippin memory module prototype (unlabelled, with additional markings) Pippin ATMARK EX-Memory 4MB for EVT-2.jpg|Pre-release Pippin @ ATMARK EX-Memory 4MB for EVT-2 prototype Pippin 2MB Memory Card+antistatic.jpg|Pippin ATMARK ATMARK''(sic)'' Memory Card 2MB in an antistatic bag Pippin 2MB Memory Card KMP 2000.jpg|A Pippin ATMARK 2MB Memory Card in a Katz Media Player 2000 Pippin ATMARK EX-Memory 4MB.jpg|Pippin @ ATMARK EX-Memory 4MB Pippin ATMARK Memory Card 8MB.jpg|Pippin ATMARK ATMARK''(sic)'' Memory Card 8MB Pippin 16MB Memory Module.jpg|Pippin @WORLD 16MB Memory Module in prototype casing Pippin 16MB Memory Module KMP 2000.jpg|A Pippin @WORLD 16MB Memory Module in a Katz Media Player 2000 16MB handmade+8MB Pippin ATMARK Memory Card.jpg|A handmade 16MB module next to an official 8MB module Pippin 16MB memory module circuit diagram.gif|Circuit diagram of a 16MB memory module. Titles that require a memory upgrade The following upgrade requirements presume the 6MB default configuration of most consumer consoles from Bandai Digital Entertainment. Katz Media Player 2000 consoles have 8MB or at least 14MB of RAM in consumer and developer configurations, respectively.Pippin Specifications, Katz Media SARL. Archived 1998-01-29.Katz Media Begins Shipping Pippins in Europe, Katz Media SARL. Archived 1997-03-17. References External links *Hacking the Pippin at Vintage Mac World (archived 2017-08-17) (mirror) *ピピンアットマーク: オプション (Pippin Atmark: Options) at Wikipedia (Japanese). *Pippin @ Atmark memory card 2MB/8MB at the Atmark Channel (archived 1998-02-12) Category: Lists Category: RAM